


Complete

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Junk, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, cooking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Kihyun knows he loves him, but sometimes murder sounds tempting. This wasn't one of those times





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bad mood when I started this... My mood has since 'slightly' improved. I just wanted something simple and cute. I feel like I haven't written anything in 300 years.
> 
> Also based on the 19 emotions memery.

Kihyun sighed, he hadn't heard Minhyuk call for him but he knew it was coming. He could already smell the smoke and as if on demand Minhyuk's voice followed. A warbled 'Kihyun' a pitch higher than normal. He held back a second sigh feeling his joints creak as he stood up from the computer. He'd only just gotten things in order after the four plus hours he'd spent on them. But he closed it down knowing he wouldn't be able to work on it any more tonight. He called back to his boyfriend that he was coming just as the second screech of his name reached his ears. 

It was hard resisting the baleful smile that wanted to lift his cheeks, but he did as he made his way to the kitchen. He'd already told Minhyuk this project was important and that if he got hungry he should order food in. They weren't hurting for money this month, not too badly yet anyway. Still Kihyun kept his temper in check as he crossed the hallway and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes pricked with a few tears from the acidic smoke that still filled the air. He let out a long low sigh at the sight through the doorway. 

Minhyuk was holding a lid on a pot on the stove, the one smoking slowly and filling the room with its burnt smell. But there at least wasn't a fire this time, at least not visibly. And Minhyuk himself looked frazzled but unharmed with his black hair in disarray. Though the counter looked like their cabinet had spit out its contents and made for the hills. Of course Kihyun knew that had actually been his boyfriend on a hunt for ingredients. It wasn't a method he understood. Before Minhyuk could call for him again he stepped up taking the lid, shooing his boyfriend away. 

The only response was a sheepish smile and Minhyuk giving him space to examine the stove. When he lifted the lid, wafting the remaining smoke out, the pot was full of something. But he couldn't be sure what it had been or was supposed to be anymore. Now it was just so much black char. He made a show of checking to make sure the burner was off, even though it was the first thing he'd checked, while he mentally added up the ingredients that were set aside. "What was it supposed to be?" He finally asked looking over his shoulder and up. 

Minhyuk was practically on top of him. He bit back the smile that wanted to erupt on his face, he already knew the answer. But he still listened to Minhyuk as he told him he'd been trying to make Kihyun's favorite dish. Though as his boyfriend went on, explaining that he knew Kihyun had told him to order in, he could see how upset he was. Biting back a sigh, Kihyun bumped Minhyuk off and nodded to the counter. "For now let's just clean up." Without a word Minhyuk started piling things back into the cabinet not noticing Kihyun keep some out.

Quietly Kihyun washed out the pan watching Minhyuk's shoulders slump. Disappointed. "Let's make dinner." The look he got was one of defeated confusion. So far this had been Minhyuk's third attempt to make this dish. He almost giggled watching his much taller boyfriend flap his mouth at him like a fish. He didn't instead he set out the ingredients and smiled, taking Minhyuk's wrist in his hand pulling it towards his lips. Staring into deep brown eyes he kissed it, the flush that colored pouty cheeks was everything to him. The tattoo of a whale under his lips had confirmed it.

The whale tattoo was Minhyuk's first, and when Kihyun had gone with him to get it in their second week dating, the tattoo echoed on his own wrist. A mark that showed their souls were mated. And in moments like this Kihyun felt it. The air still full of smoke, but their eyes were locked and their hearts connected. Minhyuk had been making his favorite food to make him feel better about the project and to make sure he ate. And Kihyun knew that his boyfriend was trying to conquer the dish to spite it and the previous failures. As perfectionists they made quite the pair.

"Ok." The nod sealed the deal and Kihyun smiled kissing the tattoo once more before turning back to the counter. He shared his tiny wisdoms with Minhyuk as they went through the steps, fingers brushing and hearts softly beating. A memory forming that Kihyun knew he'd cherish long after he stopped teasing his boyfriend about burning the food. Until the next time he did it or something else that incited Kihyun's murderous rage only to quell it with a single gentle gesture. He sighed contentedly leaning into Minhyuk's side as they stared down at a perfectly completed dish. Perfectly complete together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's junk, I know and you know. But thanks for reading 😁


End file.
